Lord Of The L'Cie
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: The story of the L'Cie, only with a twist: The Fal'Cie Anima's first, and strongest, L'Cie has been tasked with watching over the group. LightningxOC. First fanfic, please don't hate, i'm new to this. Rated T for Language. Abandoned and up for adoption due to failure.
1. Prologue

**Lord of the L'Cie**

**Prologue**

The man, heavily wounded from his last battle, dragged himself to his Fal'cie master's home, the Vestige of Anima. The man was tall, over six feet, with long cerulean hair that he had inherited from his father, but his eyes were shimmering amethyst. The foolish man was the first L'Cie that Anima had ever made, which made him powerful. As long as the man obeyed his master, he had free reign. His lord and master, Anima himself, had granted him the power of a L'Cie lord: a rare and powerful type of L'Cie that had no focus, could overpower all but Fal'cie with little trouble, and, should the Fal'cie himself fall and the lord survive, continue to recruit L'Cie. In return, the Fal'cie could, if it felt that he was being disloyal and not furthering their interests, they could skip the brand progression and make the proud L'Cie lords into Undying Cie'th. These Cie'th would then wander in eternal torment until they could move no more and turn to dust. The man had served his Fal'cie Anima loyally, and so could not fathom why his desperate cries for aid in healing himself went ignored. Then, Anima spoke to the man; 'child of mine, I will not heal you. I have a different fate for you…' the lord was confused, unaware of what would happen next. 'I will seal you in crystal, and when you awaken, I will have perished. You are not to try to harm my killers, but rather, to aid them.' The lord was astonished at what the creature he thought not just as a master and guardian, but as a surrogate parent was telling him to do. "My last act in life will be to give my remaining power over to you. Just before that, however, I will make the four humans into L'Cie, awaken Oerba Dia Vanille and Oerba Yun Fang's powers and-" here the L'Cie lord senses a grin "-you will have dominion over their fate. You will be my successor. Now… embrace the crystal slumber, my darling child Venias."


	2. Awakening and Introductions

**Lord of the L'Cie**

_**A/N Hi all those that bothered to read past the prologue! This is Xager here.**_

_**Lightning: Shut up, Xager...**_

_**Venias: No, YOU shut up, Lightning! *starts arguing with Lightning***_

_**You would never believe they are good friends... ANYWAY! I don't own FF XIII, or any of the characters except Venias. YAY VENIAS!**_

_**Fang: Who gave Xager sugar?**_

_**Snow: *Runs***_

_**Everyone: SNOW! *Chases***_

_**Lightning: Wait... Who are you?**_

_**Fang: Oops... *disappears***_

_**Lightning: That was odd...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

Venias jolted awake to find himself naked in Anima's chamber. "Oh dear Maker, how drunk did I get this time? Anima is gonna kill me for this..." Venias then recalled the fate of the Fal'Cie, and bowed his head in sorrow. The cerulean-haired warrior then raised his head, remembering Anima's last instructions. As he opened his eyes, his shimmering Behemoth King armour appeared on his body, and the Gorgonopsid fur pouches that lined his belt and brimmed with Phoenix Downs and Potions flashed into existance, along with the long leathery cloak that was fashioned from an Amphisbaena wing. His weapons, the bladed chains known as the Daggertails, wove around his body in an intricate dance, with the spiked tips protruding from his clenched fists. "Right, time to meet my new wards..." He muttered bitterly, striding out.

Only a handful of minutes later, Venias was outside the Vestige, having lived in it so long that it was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. However, he was stood on a crystallised lake, far away from the spot he remembered the Vestige being when he had last entered it, heavily wounded. "Wow, trippy." Venias giggled, his strange sense of humour amusing him. However, his laughter was short-lived, as a small army of Cie'th shambled over the crest of a crystallised wave. The tall L'Cie lord was soon surrounded, but this did not worry him. "Ashes to ashes, Dust to Dust, such is the way of the CIE'TH!" he cried, spinning, his Daggertails unfurling and slashing through the weak Cie'th, cutting them down effortlessly. Not two minutes later, Venias stood triumphant above the piles of dust that had once been Cie'th. However, he took no joy in his victory. "Pitiful souls... what did they do to deserve such a fate?" He muttered to the dust, a single teardrop falling from his amethyst eye.

Not long after his confrontation with the Cie'th, he came to the top of a wave, and looked down to see a group of people arguing. A tall blonde man was digging at the crystal, while a slightly shorter strawberry-blonde soldier stood guard impatiently, while the rest of the group were too busy getting their breath back to be of any interest. Soon enough, the pinkette's temper snapped, and she grabbed the taller man and slugged him once, twice, three times in the face. Anima's heir winced at the power of the strikes, and after the third blow knocked the blonde man staggering, he felt compelled to intervene. "ENOUGH!" Venias roared, his voice echoing off the crystal. Springing off the wave he was stood on, he flipped once in mid-air and landed in a crouch. Straightening up to his full height, he glared at the group. "Dear sweet Maker, please tell me you are not the L'Cie that managed to bring down the Fal'Cie in there! Master Anima must have been slipping to allow you to defeat him... Vanille? Is that you?" The last comment made by the L'Cie lord was directed at a small redhead, whose hair was done into pigtails. Immediately, the entire group clustered protectively around the girl, seeking to protect her. The blonde and the soldier were stood beside one another, staring down the lone stranger that had entered the group. Behind them, a black man with two pistols and a boy with silver hair and a boomerang stood ready to defend the young girl, although Venias was quick to note that the silver-haired boy was shaking with fear.

"H...H... Hi Venias... been a while, hasn't it?" Vanille replied in a very uncertain tone, as it had been a long time since she had seen the older man. Venias acknowledged this with a tilt of his head, and a slight grin. Turning to the pink-haired soldier, he snapped "You, Soldier Girl. Where are we?" The soldier glared at him, and snarled "screw you, why should we tell you anything? Who do you think you are?" She then shot out a fist in a brutal punch, harder and faster than she had hit Blondie, yet for all her speed, Venias was faster still. Stepping aside, he grabbed her arm and tightened his grip, nearly shattering the bones. The soldier remained impassive for a moment, but her face soon revealed the pain she was in. "You would be well advised to answer my questions. If and when you have answered my questions, I will willingly answer any of yours. After all, Lord Anima did entrust me with all surviving L'Cie, and he was always fair with them." The Lord of Anima's L'Cie calmly and pleasantly explained this to the pink-haired soldier, but with an ever-tightening grip on her arm. By now, the woman, despite having shown great strength, was slowly dropping to her knees in soundless agony. "Venias, that's enough, you've proved your point. Let me answer your questions, I know just who you are and how strong you are." Venias looked at the petite girl, and gently shook his head. "No, the others have to learn to respect me, and while I thank you for your offer, I need these guys to respect my strength, if nothing else." Vanille looked saddened by this, but nodded respectfully and stepped back. Venias looked down at the soldier who, to her credit, was not writhing on the floor in agony, as many others would have been, but instead was barely kneeling, a hateful look upon her face. "I'm going to let go now, and I don't want to fight you. You give me what I want, and I will do the same for you." Venias then released the soldier, who stood, a pained look on her face.

Several minutes (and many Cures from Vanille and the silver-haired boy) later, the group of six was sat in a ring around a small fire. "Well, there is no sense in fighting you, you seem to be stronger than me, and I'm the strongest out of all of us. I'm Lightning." The pinkette muttered this quietly, not looking at the L'Cie lord. "Vanille you seem to already know, the tall blonde dipshit over there is Snow, my sister's _fiancee-"_ Here Lightning put a sarcastic twist on the word 'fiancee', and the man, Snow, looked pained. The quiet silver-haired boy merely whispered in a despondant tone; "I'm Hope Estheim." Meanwhile, the black man bounced up and said "Hey, and I'm Sazh Katzroy, nice to meet you kid!" Venias could not help but grin at the afro, which bounced as he moved. However, the lord then got a hell of a surprise when a chocobo chick fluttered out of Sazh's hair and landed on his shoulder. Venias asked some more inane questions, like where were they, ("Lake Bresha, the Cocoon Lowlands!" Vanille volunteered) and what had happened in the Vestige. ("Me and Snow went looking for Serah, my sister, albeit seperately-_Thank the Maker-_and also, Vanille and Hope just wound up there, and Sazh was with me. We found this Anima thing, and killed it. It branded us as it was dying, and there we are." Lightning described it accurately and quickly). "Are you guys the L'Cie I'm looking for?" Lightning drew back her fist to punch Venias at this point, but sighed when she saw the look of amusement on his face. "Yeah, we are L'Cie, what, you gonna run away now?" Venias merely grinned and flipped his long cerulean hair over his shoulder, revealing his large L'Cie brand. However, this brand was different to any other. It was a crimson brand, with a fully open amythest eye, the exact same hue as Venias's glittering orbs. "Well, I'm all out of questions." Venias groaned.

"Alright, you answered my questions, so now I will answer some of yours. Firstly, who am I, I am Venias, first L'Cie of the Fal'Cie Anima. As a result, I am far more powerful than any of you could ever hope to be. I can control the progression of your brands, I can slow the progression or speed it up to the point were you just zap, become Cie'th. I can obliterate small armies of the strongest Cie'th, and with the power that Lord Anima gave me after you slew him, I can now fight Fal'Cie on even terms. Oh, and one last thing: I come from Gran Pulse, or, as you Cocoon people would term it: Hell." Venias finished with a dark grin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, That was chapter 2 of Lord of the L'Cie, Please, Read and Review. Flames will be used to set Sazh's afro on fire-**_

_**Sazh: NOOOOO! NOT THE AFRO!**_

_**Yes, the afro Sazh. Anyway, next time, Venias, Lightning and the gang have a revelation and a revolution on their hands, as the gang splits up. Will they all survive? Who will go with who? Who will Venias befriend? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of...**_

_**All: Lord Of The L'Cie!**_


	3. The Lord and the Gang

**Lord of the L'Cie**

_**A/N Hey, this is Xager, calling out to all you readers. SAY HEY TO THE READERS GUYS! *raises oversized cannon and points it at the crew***_

_**All: HEY READERS!**_

_**YAY! Anyway, here for our disclaimer today is Lightning Farron!**_

_**Lightning: No.**_

_***raises cannon***_

_**Lightning: ugh... Xager the Chaos King does not own Final Fantasy XIII, Any of its characters, or anyone except Venias.**_

_**Venias: *on the spinny wheel of torture* God Help Me...**_

_**HEEEEEHEEEEE ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**All: SNOW! STOP GIVING HIM SUGAR!**_

_**Snow: *Runs***_

* * *

><p><strong>Divisions<strong>

Lightning and the rest of the gang scoffed at the claim that the tall blunet had made, aside from Vanille, who simply sat there, a small grin on her face. Lightning stormed off, with Hope in close attendance. Snow demanded that Venias tell him about his Focus, which Venias was adamantly refusing to do so, and Sazh, was practicing his fire magic, with Vanille watching him. Finally, Snow tired of his questions. "Fine, you seem to be alright, but I still don't believe you about the whole L'Cie lord thing..." Snow said, stepping away from the slightly taller man. Sazh then stood, and walked up to Venias. "Hey, I don't much care about your claim, but you seem to be a nice guy. You watch my back, I got yours, fair?" Sazh stuck out his hand. Venias grinned, and grasped the hand tightly. "If there is something that ever manages to sneak up on me, it would be nice having someone to back me up. I got your back, man. I'll even help you with your fire magic, if you like." Venias then pulled off an exemplary Fire, that far outstripped anything Sazh had been able to conjure. "That is my weakest spell, I can cast it up to Firaja level, the strongest Fire spell possible." Venias explained, as he twisted the flames around his hands.

Venias spent the next few minutes demonstrating his expert skill with not only Fire, but also Thunder, Water, Aero and Blizzard. He was in the middle of juggling the five orbs of twisting elements when a massive scarred warmech came clambering over a wave, slamming down on the crystal. Snow immediately ran in front of Vanille, shouting "STEELGUARD!" The scorpion-like mech smashed its claws, that were serrated like chainsaws, into the beige-coated man, knocking him back, but his magically reinforced body surviving the hit. Venias whipped his hands towards the machine, slamming the five spells he was juggling into the machine, causing considerable damage. The warmech then speared him in the shoulder with its tail in retaliation, raising him into the air and then casting him flying into the wall. Lightning and Sazh were both engaging the massive machine, Sazh pouring bullets into its thick carapace, while Lightning flipped and danced around the machine, evading the claws and tail with expert skill. Hope and Vanille quickly took advantage of the distraction, sprinting over to Venias and casting multiple Cures on the bleeding wound. Venias groaned as the torn muscle knitted back into place, the dislocated bone snapping into place once again. However, this merely stoked his rage. "NO HOLDING BACK!" Venias roared, unfurling his Daggertails and casting them deep into the shell of the machine. With a quick yell of "Thundaja!" An overwhelming pulse of lightning flowed down the weapons, directly into the main machine. The warmech took massive amounts of damage, but still stood, but a combined attack from all the new L'Cie, Snow and Vanille using Blizzard, Hope using Fire and Sazh using Fire, and Lightning using Thunder, was more than enough to break the already damaged shell open and smash the electronics.

Venias and the rest of the gang then calmed down from the adrenaline rush, and began nursing their wounds. Snow was covered in scratches from the rain of claws that had hammered against his Steelguard, Venias had his sore arm and a line of scratches on his Behemoth King armour from where a stray slash of the talons had caught his armour, Vanille and Hope were both uninjured, having stood behind the others. Lightning and Sazh both bore some minor scratches from where the warmech had kicked up some crystal and it had nicked their skin. Vanille and Hope healed the wounds, and then the group divided into two factions: Sazh, Vanille, Venias and Snow, who were the ones who thought that Venias should lead the group, and give them a hand with their Focus, and Lightning and Hope, who both were adamant that they would find out how to accomplish their Focus on their own. Vanille and Venias were curled up together, with Venias resting his back against a crystal wall, and Vanille resting her head on his shoulder. Sazh was flat on his back not far away, snoring like a chainsaw, and Snow was still digging at the crystallised remains of what Venias now knew was Serah. In the other half of the camp, Hope was lying still, but wide awake, and Lightning was standing guard, but was busy watching the slumbering Venias. "Hmph, some hero he is..." Lightning snorted to herself, turning away, drawing her gunblade and launching into a flurry of flips and slashes, training her body to become even stronger.

Out of nowhere, a bladed chain flew through the air, impaling the wall next to Lightning's head. "I never claimed to be a hero. In fact, I know I'm not. Hell, if it weren't for Anima, I would have died a long time ago, by my own hand." Venias whipped the Daggertail he had thrown at Lightning towards her head, which she ducked with inches to spare. "I knew you were too good to be true!" Lightning snarled. Venias merely grinned darkly at her and cast a Thundara towards her, catching her and causing her to shriek in pain and surprise. The other L'Cie came sprinting over, to see Venias flicking his backup Daggertail towards them, plunging into the crystal wall. "Stay out of this. Me and Lightning have some training to do." Vanille then realised exactly what Venias was doing; forcing Lightning to use the entirety of her strength to stay alive and defeat him, something that only ever three people had done, and two of them were dead.

The group of L'Cie watched helplessly as Venias spun his Daggertail, once again striking for Lightning, who had finally adjusted to his chaotic fighting style, and had managed to land a couple of small scratches on the lord. Hope, upon seeing the attack, finally lost his temper once and for all. "Enough!" He screamed, throwing spell after spell at the much stronger Venias, who staggered under the onslaught. Snow was next to join the fight, charging in and grabbing Venias by the front of his armour, and then casting a Blizzard directly into his chest, blasting him backwards, freezing his arms and chest. Finally, Lightning stalked over to the fallen lord, who looked up at her with a grimace. "Well, you are an accomplished fighter. Maybe next time you will actually win." With this, Venias ripped through the ice that covered his chest and quickly dealt with Snow and Hope, kicking Snow in the ribs and impaling the wall next to Hope, freezing him in terror. Then he turned to Lightning, who readied herself to fight him. "Good training." Venias complimented her, and then sat down, wrapping his Daggertails around himself once more. Lightning and the others stood down from the fight. Venias was barely panting, while the others were gasping for air in the cases of Snow and Lightning, or stunned in the cases of Vanille and Sazh. None of the L'Cie, even the lord, expected what came next.

"HANDS UP! GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS UP NOW!" A squad of soldiers in high-tech armour came sprinting onto the plaza. Snow and the others were quickly subdued, aside from Lightning and Venias. "Nice gun." Lightning whispered as she placed her hands atop her head. "What?" One of the guards leaned in closer to her, a fatal mistake. Her hand came scything down, striking the guard down, while she grabbed his gun and shot down three other soldiers, two in the head and one in the chest. Venias then joined the fun, taking advantage of the distraction Lightning was providing to fling a Daggertail around the neck of one of the soldiers near him and used the rifle the man was holding to spray the soldiers with bullets while the others fought their way free. Venias and his corpse shield worked their way over to Lightning, who had dropped her stolen gun and was now using her gunblade. Venias finished the clip, then dropped his shield. Snow, Sazh and Vanille were all busy fighting in their own unique way, Vanille casting weak spells, while Sazh shot at the soldiers that Snow was missing on his mad rush. "WOOHOO!" Venias shouted as he slung his two Daggertails into the crystal walls and swung himself into the air. "AEROJA!" A hurricane whipped up, but while the soldiers were caught in the vortex, the L'Cie remained planted to the floor. The soldiers were flung high into the air, leaving them high up in the air, crashing into each other as they were whirled about, while the L'Cie looked on in awe. "So, we going or what?" Venias asked the group. Snow shook his head determinedly, standing next to Serah. "I saw that coming. Anybody else not coming?" Sazh and Vanille quickly joined Venias, slowly followed by Hope. Lightning held back just long enough to punch Snow in the face, and then stalked across to the group. Venias walked over to the fallen Snow, and offered him a hand up, giving him a small cache of food. "Stay alive, Snow. I'll see you when this is over." Venias whispered to the man. Then the L'Cie lord turned his back, and led his group away, leaving the blonde man standing next to his fiancee.

Several hours later, Venias and the others were standing on a man made structure, looking down on a squad of PSICOM soldiers and an 'Elite' soldier, clearly the leader, patroling the area. "Huh, twentyish against us five? A fair fight to me!" Venias giggled, more from the fact that he was getting to fight again. Leaping down, he stood across from the group of soldiers. "Idiot..." Lightning muttered. "Worse than Snow." She sprang down behind him, along with Hope and Sazh, who both fell over, and Vanille, who landed hard, but safely. "The L'Cie! Get them! You're under arrest!" The squad shouted at the group. "Lets dance, bitches." Venias grinned, throwing himself at the squad, the others not far behind him. Venias whipped three guards across the throat, ending them instantly, before going toe to toe with the Elite.

Lightning engaged two of the soldiers in close combat, slashing one down in a flurry of kicks and strikes, while firing off shots at the other, preventing him from attacking Hope, who was casting weak spells at the other, more of a nuisance than an actual threat. Sazh was shooting off at all the soldiers, killing two and wounding a third with no real trouble. Vanille was healing any injuries, like the small gunshot wound that hit Venias as he darted past. Lightning focused on killing, and soon added another four soldiers to her total. Working with the rest of the group, she made quick work of the squad, except the leader, who Venias was still sparring with. For that was all it amounted to: sparring. Venias was artfully dodging every attack the so-called Elite was sending his way, and didn't fight back, except to keep the foe on his toes. Then the Elite made a savage, and foolish, decision. Spinning, he plunged his spear into the nearest combatant: Vanille. He ran her through the side, and pulled out, leaving her to bleed. "Vanille? VANILLE! YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER! BLEED!" Venias roared in fury, and dove at the soldier in pure fury.

The first cast of the Daggertails pierced his arms, and swung around to pierce his legs under Venias's magic. Venias then dragged his arms back, and hoisted the bleeding soldier into the air. "You. Don't. Fuck. With. My. FAMILY!" Venias then yanked on his Daggertails, ripping the man apart. His attention then snapped back to Vanille, who was bleeding heavily. "Little sister, don't you die on me! HOPE! HEAL HER! I CAN'T HEAL WORTH A DAMN!" The blue haired man glared at the boy, who snapped to obey, seeing a furious look in Venias's eyes. Lightning tapped him on the shoulder. "I can heal slightly. I'll lend a hand." Venias nodded in thanks to the soldier, who immediately bent over Vanille's fallen form. Sazh joined Venias in watching, utterly helpless. "Hey, kid? You can't protect her from everything. But she is tough. She'll make it." Venias merely nodded at this, while staring resolutely into the distance. "Bring all of PSICOM on. They will all bleed. I will personally see to it." His amethyst eyes glowed with an indigo flame, and his once shiny armour was matted with blood. He looked every inch the furious avenging angel. "Okay..." Sazh backed away, afraid of the unbridled wrath contained in the man. It was several tense minutes later when Lightning showed up, coated in blood. "We need to talk, Venias."

Vanille was lying still in Hope's arms, a tired look on her face. "Hey, big bro." Vanille looked to Venias, who laughed and ran to his sister, gathering her up in his arms. "Sister mine, I love you." Vanille laughed, then grimaced. "Owwww. That hurts." She clutched her side. Hope looked up at the towering man, fear in his eyes. "Good work Hope. I owe you. A lot. Seriously, thank you." Venias put Vanille down gently. Lightning then grabbed Venias and spun him around, introducing him to her friend Mr. Fist as she did so. He had no time to react, and had his nose bloodied and fell hard. "Your foolhardiness nearly got your sister killed. You should not take such chances with her safety!" Lightning snarled at the fallen figure. "Vanille is a big girl, and can take care of herself. But i deserved that punch because I _did _nearly cost my sister her life." Venias retorted, wiping blood from his face as he stood, towering over Lightning. "Don't fight me, Lightning. I don't want to fight you. I never did. I only want you to succeed in your Focus. To save the world. I know what must be done for that, but you don't. I am willing to share what I know. But I need someone strong to teach, to be my right hand. I want you there. You deserve it." Venias looked skyward as Lightning digested this, while Hope and Vanille waged a quiet argument over whether not she was ready to stand on her own. Thus it was Venias who saw the airship. "PSICOM!"

One quick killing spree from Venias later, they had obtained an airship, but were pursued by a swarm of PSICOM airships. "Where are we going?" Vanille asked. "To get more Fried Chicken, Grape Juice and Watermelon MUTHAFUCKA!" Sazh shouted. Hope looked at Lightning, who stared at the sleeping Venias. "How can he sleep at a time like this?" Hope asked the experienced soldier, who shook her head in amazement. "I don't know, but Maker I envy him right now." Which was the exact moment the ship got hit by a missile. "OH CRAP!" The entire Airship shouted, while Lightning curled around Vanille, protecting the injured girl. Sazh gave up trying to control the speed, and simply angled for the nearest land: The Vile Peaks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, Venias and Vanille are related hmmm? Quite the revelation! And from foe to friend in a couple of battles! Lightning and Venias are such good sports! Next time, there will be blood, sweat and tears as Venias and his group push through the Vile Peaks, a place of ill memories for Venias. But just what has Venias lost here? What treasures will be found? Find out next time on...**_

_**All except Snow: Lord Of The L'Cie!**_

_**Snow: Lord Of The L'Cie!**_

_**All except Snow: SNOW!**_

_**Snow: *Runs***_


End file.
